


Instinct

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had no idea what he was capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> February 2016  
> Jaeger Academy  
> Kodiak, AK, United States

\- what a colour! (15/5/20, Tokyo) -

You find out the second week of Ranger training.

The enormous Chinese meathead breaks through Logan's guard and knocks him straight out with one kick to the face.

Your brother hits the ground like a sack a cement and his head fucking **bounces** off the mat.

You come to a half a minute later; Meathead's a lovely shade of purple, a bunch of cadets are trying to pull your hands off his neck, Tank's yanking you off his chest, and Logan's reeling over to help.

Meathead goes to Medical.

So does Logan.

Ramos hauls you by your collar straight to the Shrink's office, dumps you onto the bean bag. "He just tried to kill another cadet," she announces.

You blink a few times.

"Thank you," says the Shrink.

Ramos turns on her heel and leaves you there.

"What happened, Jackson?"

"His head ...."

The voice is so tiny it can't be yours.

"Whose head, Jackson?"

"Logan's."

"What happened to Logan's head?"

"Hit the mat."

"How was this time different?"

"Bounced."

The Shrink waits.

You take a deep breath. "Asshole knocked out my brother 'n his head hit the mat 'n I—"

After a moment, the Shrink prompts, "Jackson?"

Swallow. "I tried to kill him."

And you start shivering.

You tried to kill somebody.

And you didn't care.

The Shrink gets you a blanket.

And then a cup of tea.

You nearly spill it everywhere.

Opts for another blanket, instead.

And another.

Takes over an hour for the tremors the stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by artificiallifecreator.
> 
> Not sure what to say about this one, so ask any questions in the comments. Love to hear from y'all!
> 
> Photo by [mrhayata](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mrhayata/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mrhayata/5657345635/in/photolist-8VxWZa-bKSvw-9CvAPa-9BVnKZ)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
